


First

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Femslash, Flash Fiction, Humor, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, Trubelind, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: Short Trubel x Adalind Fairy Tail AU fictions based on prompts from femslash100 @ LJ





	1. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prince Charming just won’t cut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Challenge # 549 - Second](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/2013624.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LJ.

“I just cleared a path for you!!” Trubel howls at her cousin before swiping her machete at a feisty tendril.  
  
She’s specifically told the man to run straight into the tower, yet he still manages to screw things up on the way.  
  
And now Prince Sean is drawing near. The ground is already trembling with the rumble of his horse’s hooves.  
  
While here hangs the famed Prince Nick, flailing in the air, hopelessly entangled in a cluster of enchanted vines.  
  
“I thought I’d take a shortcut!” Prince Nick quips, almost choking on his own words when the vine pulls at his foot and dangles him on his head.  
  
“Oh, like the one you took in the forest that got us lost and miss out on reviving the snow white princess, Rosalee?” Trubel heaves, striking at the trunk and hardly making a dent. “Or that one that sent our carriage tumbling into a ditch where you lost Juliette’s glass shoe?”  
  
“Not the time, Trubel!” Prince Nick groans, then screams when the vine dips him close to the ground and back up in the air.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Trubel decides to charge into the tower herself.  
  
And upon seeing the sleeping blond princess, the enraptured lady knight feels a sudden urge to kiss those tempting pink lips and surrenders without a thought.  
  
Princess Adalind opens her eyes and frowns, “You’re not a prince…”  
  
Trubel kisses her again. “The hell does it matter?”  
  
The princess smiles.  
  
And thus begins their happy ever after.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess, a lady knight, and one wrong turn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Mutual Pining](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) on LJ.

Trubel doesn’t remember being in this part of the forest before, and this is saying much considering how Prince Nick’s shortcuts have probably already led them in all the wrong directions.  
  
Then again, she’s also never had to ride with a princess’s breath teasing that ticklish patch of skin on her nape.  
  
“So, tell me about this Prince Nick,” Princess Adalind says, grip tightening on each side of Trubel’s tunic even as their horse continues on its leisurely trot. “Is he really as chivalrous as you say he is?”  
  
The princess’ proximity, more than the apparent interest in her words, makes Trubel almost choke on her tongue. She clears her throat, fully intending to brag about her cousin’s good points, except that her boggled mind fails to catch up with the idea, and she ends up squeaking a tiny, “Yes.”  
  
Especially since Princess Adalind has just leaned into Trubel’s back and casually anchored her chin on Trubel’s shoulder.  
  
“Where did you say the prince is again?” the princess asks, warm breath brushing the edge of Trubel’s blushing ear.  
  
“Uh, at Monroe’s Tavern,” Trubel manages to choke out. “It’s where we’ve agreed to meet if we ever get separated.”  
  
“Can’t wait to meet him then…” Princess Adalind sighs, wrapping her arms around Trubel’s waist before pressing her cheek on the lady knight’s back and adding in a sleepy mumble, “Too bad we’re lost, huh?”  
  
Trubel catches her breath. Then smiles.  
  
And deliberately takes another wrong turn.


End file.
